Tabletop games have long been a popular form of competitive entertainment. They exist in a large variety of forms, the board game being perhaps the best known. Another existing type of tabletop game is the suspended game piece construction game. Suspended game piece construction games typically require dexterity and strategy in adding and/or removing game pieces from some sort of composition or structure. The objective of such games is usually to avoid disturbing the balance or integrity of the structure, which would cause the structure or other objects to fall.
Several types of suspended game piece construction games have been patented in the past. Some include nothing more than a multitude of playing pieces to be interconnected until the composition of pieces is unable to support itself any longer, thus falling apart. Other suspended game piece construction games have a separate base member upon which game pieces are placed or stacked in series until the balance is such that the game pieces fall off of the base. Yet other suspended game piece construction games involve removing game pieces from a structure until that structure is no longer capable of supporting itself or other objects.